Camp Star Hunt
is one of the main twists in Pinoy Big Brother 8. Aside from being a twist, Camp Star Hunt is also a reality series on its own but still connected to the Pinoy Big Brother series. The highlights from the Camp Star Hunt are televised through the "Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold" every weekdays on ABS-CBN. Although clips from the camp are being shown partially in Pinoy Big Brother's main show and companion shows, a separate series is also aired digitally on iWant focusing solely on the happenings inside the camp. What is Camp Star Hunt? The Camp Star Hunt is a separate, different place away from the Big Brother House and is occupied by shortlisters called Star Dreamers who failed to earn the "official housemate" status in the Housemate Selection Process. In order for them to go to the Big Brother house and become an official housemate, they must face various challenges every week where they would receive scores. Every week, the top four dreamers with the highest scores will be up for becoming an official housemate. The public will then vote for one star dreamer to become an official housemate and officially cross-over to the Big Brother House. Every week, one star dreamer will become an official housemate and will replace an evictee from the Big Brother House. On the otherhand, in connection to Pinoy Big Brother: Otso's "Eight 'til the end" theme, a new shortlist star dreamer will enter the camp to replace the star dreamer who had crossed-over to the Big Brother House. The Camp Main Camp - Upcycled Industrial The Camp was introduced and opened on Day 2 when the Star Dreamers who failed to win in the Housemate Selection twist were sent to Camp Star Hunt. The camp has an industrial interior and an upcycled theme where various furnitures and other pieces from the past Pinoy Big Brother houses were re-furbished and recycled. The camp has a large open plan, with two bedrooms filled with bunk beds. Unlike the main Big Brother house, it has a gym area but it lacks an outdoor area for natural sunlight. It's similar to the Big Brother House in terms of use but the difference is that Big Brother is not present in this house and theres a cameraman in the house that follows the Star Dreamers. Camp Star Hunt's host Alex Gonzaga also visits the house occasionally for various announcements. CSH Camp 1.jpg| CSH Camp 2.jpg| CSH Camp 3.jpg| CSH Camp 4.jpg| CSH Camp 5.jpg| CSH Camp 6.jpg| CSH Camp 7.jpg| CSH Camp 8.jpg| Interestingly, the camp gets minor changes in every batch: *In Batch 2, the bunkbeds were replaced by double beds. Some furnitures in the living room were also replaced. *In Batch 3, the Camp had a makeover by having a midcentury modern - industrial fusion. The brick walls were painted gray while mid-century furnitures appeared. The industrial metal wall panels were replaced by golden metal paneling. The diary room now had geometric patterns as backdrop instead of the corrugated roof backdrop that appeared on the two previous batches. In addition, the former Pinoy Dream Academy facade was officially adapted as the camp's facade and a Camp Star Hunt logo is now placed at the facade. Camp B - Outdoor/Glamping A second camp was introduced at the start of Batch 2, located at the refurbished Activity Area. The second camp was designed to resemble an outdoor camp complete with household amenities in which Big Brother called as "Glamping" when Batch 1's Teen Big Four toured the camp. This was inhabited only for the first two days of the 2nd Batch and was closed when the first 8 Official Housemates were selected and the remaining Star Dreamers were merged together at the Main Camp. CSH Camp B 1.jpg| CSH Camp B 2.jpg| CSH Camp B 3.jpg| The Island In Batch 3, a special island destination was introduced, an actual secluded island where the second batch of Teen Star Dreamers would start off their journey to becoming an Official Housemate. There were two separate island camps inhabited by two sets of Star Dreamers, one camp mainly for the males and the other for the females. Differences of Camp Star Hunt and Big Brother Despite being a supplementary reality competition to Pinoy Big Brother, there are some key differences that separates it from the main gameplay of Pinoy Big Brother. * Jobs vs. Tasks: While Big Brother House's Official Housemates have their "Weekly Tasks", the Camp Star Hunt's Star Dreamers have their "Weekly Jobs". The main difference is that the camp's jobs are real-life jobs from various work fields that the Star Dreamers must accomplish. **'Job Supervisor:' Unlike the Weekly Tasks, the Star Dreamers would undergo a week-long training under the management of a job supervisor before their actual job. Every week, an expert from the career field of their weekly job would visit the camp to supervise them. The supervisor plays a huge role when it comes to determining the winners of their weekly job. * Dismissal vs. Eviction: The elimination process in the camp is called as "Dismissal" wherein a Star Dreamer would be dismissed once he/she failed in their jobs for three consecutive times. If there are more than one Star Dreamer in danger of dismissal, the rest of the Camp would vote for who they want to stay. The difference of the Camp's "Dismissal" to Big Brother House's "Eviction" is the involvement of the public as evictions in the Big Brother House are determined via public voting. * Cross-Overs: Being only a supplement to the main Big Brother game, the Star Dreamers must have to be selected to cross-over as Official Housemates to the Big Brother House in order to be eligible to win the title of Big Winner. The main difference is that once an official housemate, they cannot go back to Camp Star Hunt as a Star Dreamer although previously evicted official housemates can re-enter the camp as a House Player. Twists and Changes Since Pinoy Big Brother 8 is a multi-part series, the producers wanted to make each Batch recognizably different from each other by putting new twists and minor changes to the show's format. These changes for the succeeding batch also include changes to the game play in Camp Star Hunt. Batch 1 Twists *'House Players:' The Star Dreamers who failed to cross-over were made to be Big Brother's House Players where for every task they would accomplish, they would win P10,000. At the end of the Batch, the accumulated reward will be divided among the House Players. Batch 2 Twists *'Two Camps:' During the live finale episode of the first batch, two camps were introduced to be occupied by two sets of Adult Star Dreamers. The two camps only existed for the first two days and the second camp was closed after the first 8 official housemates were chosen. *'Big Brother's Selection:' Unlike the first batch where the public has the power to choose who among the Star Dreamers will cross-over, the Batch 2Star Dreamers who will be able to cross-over is now chosen by Big Brother himself. *'Camp Dismissal:' A new type of elimination process called "Dismissal", a Star Dreamer can now be dismissed from the Camp. If a Star Dreamer landed on the losing team in their weekly jobs for three consecutive time, he/she will be in danger of a dismissal. **'Star Dreamers' Vote:' In the event that there are more than one Star Dreamer in danger of a possible dimissal, the remaining safe Star Dreamers will have to vote which among those nominated for dismissal should stay. The one with the lowest save votes from their fellow Star Dreamers will be dismissed. Batch 3 Twists *'Big Island Adventure:' The third batch would start in an island away from the Big Brother House located up north at the Hundred Islands in Pangasinan. There are two island camps, one for the males and one for the females. *'The Gr8 C:' A game-changing twist that happened on the first cross-over selection when all four members of Team Shami in the Camp Star Hunt's first job was able to cross-over instead of usual one Star Dreamer. The twist will affect both the Big Brother House and the Camp Star Hunt. The Star Dreamers Jobs House Player History Batch 1: Teen Edition The Star Dreamers who failed to cross-over and become an Official Housemate were given the House Player status, wherein they must accomplish a series of House Player Tasks which has connection to the Official Housemates in the Big Brother House. Each task that they would accomplish has an equivalent of a cash reward. The overall amount of cash that they collected would then be divided among each of the eight House Players. Selection and Voting History Rank History Camp Star Hunt Highlights Game History Trivia .]] *The Official Theme Song specially used for the Camp Star Hunt is entitled "Bituin (Star)" sung by Maymay Entrata. ** The Pinoy Big Brother OTSO has its own separate theme song, entitled "Otso Na! (It's Finally Eight!)" sung by Toni Gonzaga & Alex Gonzaga. *Although the Crossed-Over Star Dreamers are seen getting out of the car when being welcomed in front of the Big Brother House to enter, the Camp is actually located just within the PBB studio compound; specifically located on what used to be the area occupied by House B in Double Up, Apartment in Teen Clash, and Industrial House in Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited. *Unlike the official housemates in Big Brother House where they are in complete confinement, the Star Dreamers travel outside to a certain destination every week for their Weekly Jobs. *There are no nominations nor evictions in the Camp Star Hunt, instead they are evaluated through score rankings to be eligible for a Big Brother cross-over as an official housemate. ** This changed in Batch 2 after the Dismissal eliminations were introduced to the game. *During Batch 1, when the camp's existence were still a secret to the Official Housemates, all Star Dreamers who managed to cross-over to become an official housemate were prohibited to talk, discuss or mention anything about the Camp Star Hunt once they entered the house and met the official housemates. Official Housemates who used to live in the camp are prohibited to show any prior relationship with other cross-over housemates inside the Big Brother House. This changed when the camp was officially revealed to the first 8 official housemates in the Big Brother House. Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Television Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Pinoy Big Brother 8 Category:Big Brother Category:Terminology